To Change Our Past
by JosiahGirl
Summary: A Time Travel Fic, a Malfoy and a Potter go back in time to the Maurader years. Completely AU, began before the HBP abandoned for now, maybe I'll pick it up some day and re-write it to make if fit better.
1. Getting off on the Right Foot?

Disclaimer: The recognizable characters aren't mine. They belong to J.K. Rowling. I am only playing with them and I will return them when I am done. My characters are mine, the plot idea is mine and I do own the computer I am typing on.  
  
It all started out so innocently, just like most things that change the world, as we know it. You-Know-Who had been defeated years ago and the wizarding world had reached a state of almost peace. Sure there were occasional dragon problems and once in a long while a dementor was spotted out side of Azkaban, but all in all it was tranquil. This was the world that Colin Potter and his friends had been born into and this was the world in which they started their 6^th year at Hogwarts.  
  
Colin Potter was the youngest son of the infamous Harry Potter and his wife, Ginny Weasley. He was a taller boy and had inherited his mother's hair, almost brick red in color, and her coloring, which left him with more freckles than he could ever hope to count. He had gotten his father's eyes and his hair never stayed neat no matter how many grooming spells his mother tried to use. He was a popular student who had been trying to live up to the expectations that he placed on himself as the son of Harry Potter. He was proud of his Transfiguration and Care of Magical Creatures marks, where he was near the top, and his grades in most of his other classes were more than just fair, but one class was the bane of his existence, Potions.  
  
Oh he could have blamed it on the Potions Professor Malfoy, but to him that was taking the easy way out. So after his parents had left him at Platform 9 and ¾ and he had seen his friends and cousins, Beth and Don. Colin Potter went in search of the best Potions student in Gryffindor and possibly all of Hogwarts to work out their schedules for her to tutor him, Renita Malfoy.  
  
Colin didn't know much about Renita, out side of the fact that she was Malfoy's daughter and it had been the talk of the school when she had been sorted into Gryffindor. They shared friends and had all the same classes but they had really never talked. Renita was in the running for Head Girl the next year. So Colin had secretly owled her over the summer about the possibility of her tutoring him and she had agreed on a couple of conditions. One that in no way would it get back to her father that she was helping him with his work. Two that if any one found out he would dance the polka with a house elf the next day at breakfast.  
  
Now Renita was Draco Malfoy's only child attending Hogwarts. Her twin, Alben, went to Durmstrang. Their mother, Padma Patil, had died when Rena, as she liked to be called, was only a baby, and Draco had accepted the position of Potion Master when Snape had finally gotten the position he had wanted, Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor, when Rena and Al were 4. They had grown up at Hogwarts and when they turned 11 were given the chance to choose exactly where they really wanted to go. Rena's choice to stay at Hogwarts had only been compounded by her sorting into Gryffindor instead of Slytherin. Consequently her father, never one to play favorites when his child was in an enemy house, was notorious for taking points off for her writing to loudly or sneezing in class. She had spent this summer much like any other summer, at her mother's parents and had told Colin to meet her in the prefect's compartment.  
  
No one thought anything of it as Colin moved toward the prefect's compartment on the train. He was a prefect and was supposed to be there eventually. He glanced into the compartment and was a bit relieved to find that Rena was the only one there, reading a book. Colin came in and sat across from her, and waited for her to look up. "What do you want now Colin?" Rena didn't even glance up from her book.  
  
"Well you did say you would help me with potions I thought we could work out when a good time was and a place to meet." Colin said in a rush.  
  
Rena carefully put down her book, "You remember the conditions of our agreement?"  
  
"Like I could forget, so what is a good time for you?"  
  
Rena thought for a second, "I have an hour or so between practice and dinner, and then after dinner till whenever. Professor Malfoy has said that anyone who wants to can use the Potions classroom for tutoring. We can meet there or maybe the library." Rena stopped then leaving the major decision up to him.  
  
"I was under the impression you didn't want your father knowing that you were tutoring me?" Colin looked at her in surprise.  
  
"Fine then we can work in the library." Rena said with a roll of her yes. "So what time? Before or after dinner?"  
  
"How about variety? I never know my schedule so it is easier if we keep it open?" Colin grinned but it disappeared at Rena's frown.  
  
"Potter, I don't have tons of time to spend on teaching you potions. You are the one coming to me, so you are going to have to work with my schedule."  
  
"Fine after dinner then. Around 8?" Colin sat back and crossed his arms.  
  
"That's better and yes 8 is a good time." Rena nodded then turned her attention back to her book. Colin watched her read for a while until the rest of the year's prefects and the head boy and girl entered. So began the beginning of what both Colin and Rena thought would be an uninteresting year. 


	2. Another Year Begins

Disclaimer: Not mine, Belong to J.K. Rowling.  
  
The year had begun as any other year. Two more Weasley's, Ron and Hermione's twin daughters Jacquelyn and Marie, joined Gryffindor bringing the total Weasleys up to ten. Rena had watched the proceedings with a practiced eye; she clapped for each new first year and cheered with her house when a new student was added to their ranks. Headmistress McGonagall gave the customary speech about rules and regulations, reminding the students that the Forbidden Forest was so named for a reason and that there would be Quidditch tryouts for third years and above in Gryffindor and Ravenclaw in two weeks. She then waved her hand and the feast appeared before the students.  
  
At the head of the table Rena was sitting with her friends Grace Finnigan and Joe Weasley. "So Rena how was your grandmother's?" Grace asked.  
  
"Just like it always is, boring. Al was there for about a week and a half but Dad wanted him here, so after our birthday he came here." Rena spoke a bit put out.  
  
Joe decided to change the subject, "So Rena what does the Captain of our Quidditch team think of our chances this year?"  
  
"So smooth Joe, well you know we lost your brother last year, which was a shame he was a good beater to say the least. Plus losing Christa and Mark this is definitely going to be a building year." Rena said naming off the 7^th year students they had lost to graduation.  
  
"Yeah, but Ryan says that Jack is just as good as he was as a beater." Joe mentioned another cousin who was a third year.  
  
Grace put her two cents in, "And my little brother and sister have been practicing over the summer as chasers. They aren't too bad, they probably couldn't score on you but they aren't too bad"  
  
"Well they have to try out just like everyone else." Rena said knowingly. "So what about a seeker, you know anyone who can play the position well?" Rena hit on the biggest problem for their team, Jamie Potter had also graduated the year before and he would be the hardest player to replace.  
  
Joe looked a bit uncomfortable, "Well, Colin isn't too bad as a seeker, nothing like Jamie but still not too bad."  
  
Rena had a bit of frown, "I am not surprised." But before she could continue with that thought McGonagall stood up again.  
  
"I wish you all a good night sleep and a good first day tomorrow." Were her last words as she dismissed the students to their dorms. Rena and Colin led the first year students up to the Gryffindor common room, making note to point out to the new students the disappearing stair. The seven flights of stairs were a bit of a stretch for the first years, and they were quite winded.  
  
"Now make sure you remember the password, or you'll be stuck out here till someone else comes along, and be careful who you tell the password to. Last year's first years ended up with their dorms painted bright pink after some Slytherins heard them discussing it. If you don't want that to happen then keep up with the changes." Rena said with a smile. She then turned to the portrait of the Fat Lady.  
  
"Hello there dear, are these the new ones?" The Fat Lady asked smiling at the still winded first years.  
  
"Hello my Lady, these are the new student. Now listen here treat our Lady here nicely and she'll never lock you out." Rena winked.  
  
The Fat Lady smiled again, "Password?"  
  
"Red Quaffle."  
  
As the portrait swung open Colin turned to Rena, "Figures you would chose that."  
  
"What would you want? Golden Snitch?" Rena mumbled out of the side of her mouth. They followed the first years into the common room and showed them to the stairways up to their dorms. "Your rooms will be marked, I would suggest unpacking and going to bed as soon as possible." Rena watched the kids go up their stairs before falling into one of the large chairs in front of the fire.  
  
"So Rena what is this years crop of first years like?" Grace asked.  
  
"They'll do. I think that the new Weasley's look like they could be trouble, or they could be really studious, depends on who they take after right?"  
  
"Got it in one." Joe looked up from the game of chess that he and Grace were playing. "Dad is hoping that they take after him and George, but Hermione hopes they'll at least study some time."  
  
"Speaking of your dad, did he send anything from WWW?" Rena looked to her friend with interest, mentioning his father and uncle's joke shop, which had gone international the year before.  
  
"What you think?" Joe smirked a bit, "Just some simple stuff. But he said that we can stock up on our first weekend in Hogsmeade." He looked over the board and moved his knight. "Checkmate."  
  
"Well on that note I am heading to bed. You coming Rena?" Grace asked.  
  
"I have some stuff to do, plus I have to check on the first years, make sure they are all on in." Grace shrugged and gave Joe a quick kiss. "Ewww, please there might be a first year down here." Rena kidded covering her eyes with her hands.  
  
"Geroff, Rena you're just jealous you don't have such a wonderful guy like Joe." Grace said slipping an arm around Joe's shoulder.  
  
"Jealous of Joe. Yeah right." Rena said with a smile, "I am actually worried about your sanity but out side of that I have nothing to be jealous of." Rena waved her hand dismissively, "Just go off to bed I'll be up in a bit."  
  
"Night Rena, night Joe." Grace waved as she went up the stairs.  
  
Joe yawned, "Maybe I should go up too. See you in the morning Rena."  
  
"Night Joe." Rena looked up to see him disappear up the stairs.  
  
Rena settled down in her chair a bit more and picked up a book from up the floor, and began paging through it. She didn't really pay attention to the words and soon felt her eyes begin to drift closed. She was jerked awake by someone shaking her shoulder.  
  
"Rena, sleeping in the common room isn't the best example for the first years."  
  
She opened her eyes and met mischievous green ones. "Thanks Colin." She barely registered his shock at her being civil as she treaded up the stairs. She only got off her shoes before the need to sleep over took her tired body and she curled up on the bed falling asleep just as the half moon crept over the horizon.  
  
A/N: I know the idea of focusing on Harry and Company's kids is somewhat over done, I am hoping I have added a bit of a twist to it though. I promise the chapters will get longer as I go along, and I will get to the Lily and James romance. Please Read and Review. 


	3. What is going on with those two?

The first weeks of classes flew by, the tryouts for Quidditch were held the second Wednesday after school had started and Colin, Jack Weasley and Grace's brother and sister, Aaron and Becca, had made the team. Rena had the team up well before dawn each day for practice in a fashion that would have made even Oliver Wood proud. The first game between Gryffindor and Hufflepuff was scheduled for the first weekend in November and Rena wasn't about to let her team think it would be an easy year.   
Along with Quidditch Colin and Rena met after dinner in the library to go over Potions work that had been assigned, and while they weren't becoming friends per se they were learning more about each other. One of the things they found out was their total dislike for Divination, which was taught by another of their parents' schoolmates, Lavender Brown-Thomas. They had both heard stories from their parents about Madame Trelawney and while Madame Brown-Thomas was an improvement she was still as Colin put it, "Full of tosh". As Colin began to understand more about potions they began to do other homework, especially Divination work, coming up with horrible deaths for each other.   
On one such night they were going over Potions when Colin decided to ask about something that had been bugging him for a while; "Rena why does your dad hate you so much?"   
Rena looked up from her textbook, "What?"  
"Why does your dad hate you so much? He is harsher on you than he is on me. Why?" Colin looked her straight in the eye.  
"My father doesn't hate me. He just doesn't want to seem as if he is favoring me over the rest of you."   
"Rena you get points off for sneezing. I don't know about you but I think he isn't just trying not to favor you." Colin pointed out.  
Rena started to gather up her books. "Okay so my father is a bit harsh to me but Colin he still loves me, he just has a hard time showing it in public." She stood up suddenly. "You don't know what you are talking about Colin, maybe we should take a couple days off. See you in the common room or class Colin."  
She got up and walked out of the library leaving a speechless Colin staring after her. He went back to his homework leaving only when Madam Pince told him to. He made the trek back to the common room slowly, stopping in the hallway to lean against the wall and have a think.   
"Mr. Potter, one would hope that you aren't planning on staying here too long. Since this is out of bounds." Colin looked up to see Professor Malfoy glaring at him.  
"No sir I was just going on my way." Colin gritted his teeth as he strove to keep his face emotionless.   
"Well 5 points from Gryffindor for being out of bounds and another 5 for cutting up. See that you are in your room earlier Mr. Potter."   
"Yes sir." Colin watched as Malfoy went on his way then continued up the stairs.   
"Good evening dearie you look a bit down in the mouth." The Fat Lady asked as Colin came to a stop in front of her portrait.  
"Nothing that is too pressing. Bouncing Ferret." The portrait hole opened and Colin stepped through and into the common room.  
"Hey Colin were you been?" Beth Weasley called to him as he came into view.  
Colin walked over and sat down at the table she, Don and Joe were working with a sigh. "I was in the library studying, left to come back and Malfoy saw me in the hall and deducted 10 points."   
"Nasty git." Don mumbled as he slammed his books closed. "You would think taking points from us in Potions would be enough, I guess it isn't."   
"What is his problem anyway? He acts like we are lower than scum then expects more from us than any of the other classes." Joe added his two cents in.   
"No kidding. Well it's not like we can do anything about it. I bet he would take points off even if we were totally perfect, for being perfect." Colin grumbled. "Anyway I had a rough night I am heading up early. You all have a great night." He got up and headed up to the door room.   
Beth, Don and Joe huddled into talk after he left. "So Joe what do you think is going on? Rena came in here looking like she was about ready to hex one of us. And now Colin is acting all fed up."   
"I have no clue, but Grace is up talking to Rena now. Maybe she'll tell us something."   
"Tell you guys what?" The group at the table's heads swung around to see Grace standing near the stairs. Joe motioned her over to sit with them.   
"Well we were just talking about what was going on with Rena and Colin. You were up talking to Rena do you have any clue?"   
"Not really she said that she and Colin met up in the library and he said something to her, but nothing else. So have you finished up your Divination work?" Grace asked switching the topic.  
"Yeah we all helped each other, we all have all 8 inches we needed, you?" Beth answered for them all.  
"All finished up, Rena helped me figure out the last of the tea leaf stuff. I can't believe we have so much work for such a pointless class."   
"True, but it could be worse. Malfoy could have given us the 18 inch essay he threatened us with yesterday." Don pointed out.   
"That is true, lucky us, it was only 10 inches." Joe replied then looked as his watch, "Well it is late, I guess we should get going to bed."  
Beth and Don gathered up their books and left first, Joe and Grace hung back.  
"Is Rena really okay?"   
"Yeah she won't say what is going on but when I asked she said 'Colin' pretty vehemently. I would guess he has something to do with it."   
"He came in pretty ticked, said it was about Professor Malfoy." Joe gave Grace a quick kiss, "Maybe they'll be more open to talk tomorrow, see you tomorrow."   
Grace waved to him as she went up the stairs, Joe going the other way. 


	4. Divination Class

The next morning found the Gryffindors in Divination before lunch. They had been paired up and were reading tea leaves that day trying to see what their futures would be. Beth and Grace, Joe and Don, and Rena and Colin were working together as Madame Brown-Thomas walked around "correcting" as she saw fit. When she came to Rena and Colin she looked intently at their leaves.  
  
"Miss Malfoy, Mr. Potter do you know what you have here?"  
  
"A bunch of left over tea dregs?" Colin mumbled under his breath, Rena smiled slightly, then answered.  
  
"It says we are going to live with our parents anger and frustrations for the rest of our lives."  
  
Madame looked at both of them, "Close, but no. Your lives are linked." Rena and Colin exchanged a look, "You are to change the future by changing the past."  
  
She then moved on as if nothing had happened leaving Rena and Colin staring after her. The class period ended before they could question her on what she had meant. Still confused the group of six met up outside of the classroom.  
  
"Rena do you mind if we eat with Colin, Beth and Don? Grandpa Arthur's birthday is coming up and we need to discuss what we are getting him." Joe asked as they began to walk to the Great Hall.  
  
"No, that is fine" Rena said clearly distracted by something. They made their way to the Gryffindor table and sat down to eat the roast beef sandwiches that the house elves had put out. The cousins began to talk about what they were going to get their grandfather when Rena surprised everyone by turning to Colin, "Colin what in the world was Madame talking about our lives being linked and all that about changing stuff?"  
  
"I have no clue, probably nothing. We all know she is a fraud." Colin said dismissively. Rena nodded then turned her attention back to eating her lunch and looking over the Potion assignment of a third year student. The occurrence in Divination was put aside like it had never happened, until that evening in the Common Room.  
  
The Weasley's were still discussing their grandfather's birthday present, this time with the rest of the family there. Along with Colin, Beth, Don, and Joe, there was Jacquelyn and Marie, Ron and Hermione's twins, Jack, Charlie's son, Tony, Percy's only son, and Lily, Colin's little sister. They hadn't gotten far when Jack turned to Colin, "Colin I heard you got an interesting reading in Divination today. Something about you and Rena Malfoy getting married or something like that."  
  
Colin looked at his cousin in disbelief, "Where did you hear that?" His green eyes flashed almost murderously.  
  
"F-f-from Meghan." Jack stuttered out, naming his girlfriend, a 6 th year.  
  
Colin felt his mouth twitch in an attempt not to laugh. "Meghan said that Rena and I had a reading that said we were going to get married." He snorted, "There is no way I would marry the daughter of a slimy git like Draco Malfoy. She might get him to turn me into a newt or something."  
  
The entire common room was looking at Colin as a slap resounded. Colin looked down in surprise at Rena who had just slapped him. "What you do that for?"  
  
"You insufferable git. I do not need my father to turn you into a newt I could do it myself." Rena looked as if she was about to cry and ran up the stair to her room, leaving behind her shoes.  
  
Beth looked with disappointment at Colin, "Can't you be nice to her for one day? Just because Uncle Harry and Professor Malfoy have never gotten along doesn't mean you two always have to go at it. You have never thought that maybe just maybe her being in Gryffindor was a way for our families to end this feud?" Beth gathered up her belongings and went up the stairs after Rena with Grace not far behind. Colin was at a lost for words as he sat there, gaining dirty looks from his cousins and others in the Common Room.  
  
Upstairs in the 6th year girls' room Beth, Grace and Rena were having a guy bashing session, the main focus of their bashing being Colin. "It's bad enough that I am a Malfoy but to have it brought up in every single conversation."  
  
"Well its not your fault that you're a Malfoy, Colin can be insensitive, it comes from my dad's side of the family." Beth said comforting.  
  
"But Joe is never this bad and he is a Weasley. It doesn't change the fact that Colin could use some manners." Grace pointed out.  
  
"Joe must take after Angelina then, but you are right Colin could use some manners." Rena pursed her lips. "This is just what I need, my father is about to disown me and now Colin starts acting like a total prick. The only thing worse would be for Madame's prediction to be correct." Rena sighed as she leaned back on her pillows.  
  
"Why is your father going to disown you?" Grace asked.  
  
"I haven't dropped Quidditch yet, he thinks that girls shouldn't play Quidditch much less be the captain of the house team. He wants me to step down, I haven't so he has threatened to disown me. Plus he is disappointed since I actually want to be in Gryffindor." Rena felt tears welling up again.  
  
"Rena you are one of the best keepers that our house has had, almost as good as Wood. If your father can't see how much Quidditch means to you he doesn't know you very well." Grace wrapped a comforting arm around Rena.  
  
"I know, it's just that nothing I ever do is good enough. He wanted me to go with Al to Durmstrang, and I didn't. I am the best in the Potions class but he wants more, and on top of that he thinks my grades in the rest of my subjects are horrible. I have the highest marks in our class and it isn't good enough. I swear if I thought hexing him would do any good I would be down there in a second." Rena angrily punched her pillow.  
  
The other two occupants of their room, Meghan Black and Rachel Lupin chose that moment to enter. Meghan came over, an ashamed look on her face.  
  
"Rena if I had known that Jack would have said something, I would have stayed quiet."  
  
"It isn't your fault Meg, you didn't know." Rena gave her a small smile then turned to start getting ready for bed. The rest of the girls followed her example but stopped when Rena, dressed in her house robe opened the door. "I left my shoes down in the common room. I really don't want to find things in them tomorrow. I'll be right back."  
  
The others nodded as Rena closed the door and rushed down the spiral staircase leading to the Common room. There in front of the fire were her shoes, and next to them was Colin.  
  
"I was wondering when you would come for these." Colin stood up, picking up her shoes.  
  
Rena walked over for him and held out her hand, "My shoes Mr. Potter."  
  
"What's the magic word?" Colin held the shoes over his head out of Rena's reach.  
  
"Give me my shoes or I'll turn you into a ferret." Rena tried jumping for the shoes, but they were being held just out of her reach, Rena swore under her breath.  
  
"Now, now Ms Malfoy you shouldn't use that sort of language, a first year might be around." Colin smiled dangling the shoes over Rena's hand, but pulling them back before she could get her hands on them.  
  
"Colin Potter give me my shoes." Rena stopped trying to get the shoes and put her hands on her hips.  
  
"Not until you say that I am the sexiest guy in Hogwarts and you want to shag me." Colin said with a mischievous glint in his eyes.  
  
"Not on your life." Rena jumped at him tackling him to the floor. They hit the floor with a thump then the world whole world went black. 


	5. Where Am I?

Disclaimer: HP and all of it's characters don't belong to me, but to J.K. Rowling. Glad that is cleared up. I do own my characters and this particular story line.  
  
AN: The introductory material is now out of the way now on to the fun stuff. James and Lily make an appearance and confusion reigns. Please R/R.  
  
  
  
"Where am I?" was all that Rena could think as she regained consciousness. She took in as much information as she could without opening her eyes. She heard low voices but she couldn't make out what they were saying. The surface she was laying on wasn't the floor of the common room, but neither was it her bed. The thing that brought it all together was the smell. All hospitals, whether muggle or in the wizarding world smelled the same. And no matter where she was it was definitely a hospital of some sort.  
  
She slowly opened her eyes, flinching against the light as it assaulted her eyes. After Rena's eyes had adjusted to the light she could make out the bed next to her and it's occupant, Colin. She barely had time to process this bit of information when two people walked in. The first was a young Madam Pomfrey and a tall thin wizard with long flowing silvery beard and half moon glasses followed her in.  
  
"Well Pomfrey it looks like one of our guests is awake. How do you do young lady I am Professor Dumbledore, headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. This is our school's mediwitch Madam Pomfrey. We found you and your friend on the grounds. Now if you would be so kind, who might the two of you be?"  
  
Rena racked her brain trying to figure out who Dumbledore was. It then hit her. Dumbledore had been the headmaster when her parents had attended Hogwarts, but he was dead. He had died after Colin's father had destroyed Lord Voldemont. Her grandmother had said that Dumbledore was one of the greatest wizards in the world just behind Harry Potter and his death had caused a left a huge hole in the wizarding community.  
  
"Miss are you okay?" Dumbledore's question brought Rena back to the present, or was it the past?  
  
"Uh sure, I'm Rena Malfo-lory Mallory and he is Colin Peters." Rena thanked her lucky stars at being able to come up with new last names so quickly.  
  
"Wonderful, wonderful. So Ms. Mallory what are you and Mr. Peters doing on our school grounds?" Though the question was stern the Headmaster's eyes seemed to twinkle. But before Rena could answer two other students came stumbling in, one was holding his nose while the girl was holding him up.  
  
"Madam Pomfrey we have a bit of a problem." The girl spoke as she helped the boy on an open bed near where Colin and Rena were.  
  
"Oh my, Lily Evans what happened?"  
  
"Potter frightened me while I was in the library and I accidentally hit him in the nose. I don't think it is broken but it hasn't stopped bleeding." Lily explained, as Madam Pomfrey looked the boy, Potter over.  
  
"Well Mr. Potter, why don't you follow me and we'll get this taken care of." She led Potter behind a screen.  
  
After they were out of sight Lily noticed that there were others in the room. She walked over to where Rena was reclining. "Hi I didn't see you here when I came in. Lily Evans and that was James Potter, a friend of mine." Lily rolled her eyes a bit as she stuck out her hand.  
  
"Rena Mallory, and the guy on the bed is a friend of mine Colin Peters." Rena shook Lily's hand.  
  
"So are you new students?"  
  
"umm, no." Rena hedged for an answer, praying that Colin wouldn't wake up anytime soon.  
  
"Oh I see." Lily finally answered, "Well I have more homework to do, maybe I'll see you around. Hope you and your friend are feeling better Rena."  
  
"I hope so too. Nice to meet you Lily." Rena watched Lily leave then fell back against her pillows with a sigh.  
  
"So Miss Mallory what are you and Mr. Peters doing at this fine school?" Rena had forgotten that Dumbledore had been there.  
  
"Well I'm not quite sure, see…" Rena began but was interrupted as Madam Pomfrey led the Potter boy back around the curtain.  
  
"Mr. Potter I would suggest not sneaking up behind Ms Evans in the future to avoid this from happening again." Pomfrey was scolding him. "Maybe you should stay here tonight for observation."  
  
A look of horror passed over the face of the Potter boy, "No I am sure I'll be fine Madam."  
  
"I am sure Poppy that James here has learned his lesson haven't you Mr. Potter?" Dumbledore asked.  
  
"Yes sir." James nodded fervently.  
  
"Just be careful and if your nose starts bleeding again…"  
  
"I know Madam I'll be back here as quick as possible." James slipped out the door before she could continue.  
  
Rena watched the exchanged fascinated. Everyone knew that Colin's grandfather's name had been James, that was who Jamie had been named after, and Rena wondered if the boy who had been in was the same young man. Her thoughts were broken by a discussion that Dumbledore and Pomfrey were having.  
  
"Now Headmaster I think it is time to let our guests get some rest. You can talk to them in the morning."  
  
"Poppy, I only have a few questions then I'll be gone." Dumbledore smiled and Rena was amazed to see Pomfrey visibly back down.  
  
"Fine but only 5 more minutes, then you will leave and let our guest get some sleep."  
  
"5 minutes." Rena watched Pomfrey walk back to her office then turned her attention back to Dumbledore. "Now where we? Oh that is right you were telling why you are here at Hogwarts."  
  
"Well sir, I have no clue. I was trying to get my shoes from Colin when he fell and I sort of fell with him, and that is all I remember, before waking up here." Rena looked over at Colin every couple of words hoping he would wake up and yell gotcha  
  
"Where were the two of you arguing?"  
  
"In our common room."  
  
"So you go to school, where?"  
  
"Here at Hogwarts, we are Gryffindors." Rena felt she could trust Dumbledore as she blurted it out.  
  
"I know all the students here, and neither Ms Evans or Mr. Potter recognized you and they are both from Gryffindor." Dumbledore said a bit of mystery in his voice.  
  
"Well Colin and I aren't exactly Gryffindors, yet." Rena decided at that moment to tell all of it, if this was a dream it wouldn't matter and if it wasn't well the worse Dumbledore could do was send her to St. Mango's. "We won't be Gryffindors for another 30 or so years. My name isn't exactly Rena Mallory, it's Malfoy and Colin last name is Potter not Peters. I have no clue how it happened but we have come to our past." Rena looked up at the Headmaster confused hoping that he could help her sort it out.  
  
"Well this is interesting, I have a feeling that we will have much to discuss tomorrow morning. But my time is up as Madam Pomfrey is probably bursting to tell me. I will see both you and Mr. Peters in the morning." Rena noted that Dumbledore had emphasized Peters.  
  
The headmaster then left without another word and Madam Pomfrey came over to check on Rena. "Well young lady you are no worse for wear, depending on how you look at it. Try to get some sleep and hopefully you and your boyfriend here will be right as rain tomorrow."  
  
Rena tried to protest that Colin wasn't her boyfriend, but found herself to tired to do so as she drifted off to sleep. 


	6. And you would be?

Colin woke up feeling a bit groggy He turned over and was surprised to find Rena looking at him. "Rena what are you doing in my room?"  
  
Rena smiled a bit then motioned for him to look around, "We aren't exactly in your room Colin, in fact I am not all sure when we are."  
  
"When we are? Don't you mean where we are?" Colin looked a bit confused.  
  
"No I know where we are, the infirmary at Hogwarts. I don't know exactly when we are though." Rena shrugged and started to eat the food on a tray across her legs, "I thought it was all a dream last night, but I guess not since this is the same room that I was in last night. See that portrait over there isn't in our Infirmary. And look out that window, we haven't had snow all year, but there is about 15 centimeters out there." She motioned to the painting and window in turn, and Colin looked at each with surprise. "Now eat up, I have a feeling that Dumbledore will be up here soon."  
  
Colin started into his own tray of breakfast food, then stopped. "Did you just say Dumbledore?"  
  
"Yes, you do know who is he right?" Rena asked before taking a bite of toast.  
  
"Of course, but Dumbledore is dead, he has been since before we were born."  
  
Rena leaned over to him and spoke in a stage whisper, "I know that and you know that but he doesn't know that." She accented her words by pointing her fork at herself then him then over to the wizard who had just entered the infirmary.  
  
Colin stared at Dumbledore in surprise as he came in cheerfully, "Well it looks like our two guests are in fine health today. Are your breakfasts good?"  
  
Rena smiled up at the old wizard, "Yes sir they are wonderful. Colin I would like to introduce you to the Headmaster of Hogwarts, Professor Albus Dumbledore, Professor Dumbledore, this is Colin. He's in a bit of shock." Rena couldn't help smiling a little evilly.  
  
"Well it is nice to meet you Colin, has Rena discussed your predicament with you yet?"  
  
"No sir Colin just woke up actually. He knows a bit but not a lot, I hadn't gotten that far yet." Rena said with a smile.  
  
"Well lets wait till after Poppy gives you two a clean bill of health then we shall discuss this all in my office." Colin couldn't help but be a bit confused but nodded in agreement.  
  
He had just started into his breakfast when Madam Pomfrey entered the room and began to fuss over both of the patients. She reluctantly gave them both a clean bill of health and warned them to be careful and to report any headaches. She then set up a curtain that allowed them to dress back into their pajamas.  
  
After they were dressed, Dumbledore led them to his office, and motioned for the two to sit down on a couch. He carefully hid a smile when Colin sat at one end of the couch and Rena on at the other end. "Okay now let's talk about what I think is going on. Now if I have this all correct we know you are from the future, how far depends on what year you come from. But the problem is that you have no idea how you got here or how to get you back." Colin looked at Rena who nodded, "Well Mr. Potter you seem to be as lost as I am. It may come as a shock to you but you and Miss Malfoy have landed in 1978. I heard Miss Malfoy tell you that you are at Hogwarts, and she is correct, and yes I am the current headmaster." Rena detected a twinkle in the headmaster's eye. "So now that you know about me, tell me about yourselves."  
  
"Well sir, Colin and I are from your future, like we have said. We were both born in 2008. We are 6 th year students at the Hogwarts in our time. My father is a professor, while Colin's works for the Ministry. We are both on our house's Quidditch team, and are close to the top of our class, in different classes. My friend Joe says if we were the same person we would be head boy or girl. But as it is neither of us have the marks for that."  
  
Colin decided it was time to clear something up, "Don't be so modest Rena, everyone knows you have the best marks in our year. You listen to your father too much. He can be wrong." Colin's tone turned from teasing to disbelieving anger. "He puts you down at every turn and you would rather believe him than those of us who see how hard you work."  
  
Rena gave Colin a hard look and responded sarcastically, "And you work to your full potential."  
  
"At least my parents love me." Colin shot back before he could censor himself, immediately regretting it as he watched Rena's face fall.  
  
Dumbledore decided the fighting had gone far enough and broke in before it could get worse. "Well we cannot let you fall behind in your own time. Since we don't know how long it will be here I think it would be a good idea for you to continue to use the names that we gave Pomfrey as Misters Malfoy and Potter are well known students. Mr. Malfoy has graduated, but it he made it known that he was the last in a long line of Malfoy's. As for Mr. Potter, he is still a student. We'll keep the two of you together, which house were you in before again?"  
  
"We are both Gryffindor sir." Colin answered.  
  
Dumbledore looked a bit shocked but recovered well, "Then it will be in Gryffindor you will stay. I am assuming neither of you have a wand?"  
  
"I have my wand sir, but do you Rena?" Colin looked over to her.  
  
"Yes I do, you think I would come down to the common room where you reign supreme?" Rena gave him a look of scorn.  
  
"Well then you don't need wands but you definitely will need robes and a story." Dumbledore spoke before Colin could respond. "The story being the most important thing. I think maybe that the safest thing would be to say you are visiting our fine school observing teaching of the classes maybe. Now where should you be from?"  
  
"South Africa maybe?" Rena asked as she looked at her hands.  
  
"Yes that will work. Now I will introduce you at lunch, and you can start classes tomorrow if you like."  
  
Colin saw Rena nod and answered for them both "That should be fine. Professor can we be shown to our dorm? We would like to get a bit of rest before meeting the school."  
  
"Yes I will have Mr. Potter and Miss Evans show you there after I meet with them." As if on cue there was a knock at the office door. Dumbledore opened the door and the two students that Rena had seen before came in, along with three other boys. Dumbledore motioned for the students to sit down.  
  
Colin moved closer to Rena and looked at the students in awe, then he began to whisper in her ear. "That is Sirius and Remus isn't it?" Rena nodded. "They look so young, but not too innocent huh?" Rena barely smiled then turned her attention back to Dumbledore had finished speaking to the other teens.  
  
"Now that last night has been cleared up I would like to introduce you all to Mr. Colin Peters and Miss Rena Mallory, they will be visiting with us for a while and will be living in Gryffindor. Mr. Peters and Miss Mallory, these are among Gryffindor's finest, Miss Lily Evans, Misters James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, and Peter Pettigrew. I would hope that you all would become good friend. Mr. Potter, Miss Evans you will be excused from your classes until lunch so that you can help our visitors to settle in. Mr. Black, Lupin and Pettigrew you are excused back to your classes I will explain it your tardiness to Professor Binns this later this afternoon. I will see you all at lunch. Miss Mallory and Mr. Peters I wish you well in this endeavor keep your chins up and I am sure you'll be home in no time."  
  
None of the students had noticed that they had been subtly moved toward the door until they were standing outside. They stood looking at each other in silence for a few seconds before the guys began laughing.  
  
"Can you believe it Prongs we got away with it, we didn't even lose any points." Sirius slapped James on the back, heartily. Remus and Peter were also grinning but had wisely kept their mouths closed. Lily stood off to the side a bit her arms crossed.  
  
"I can't believe you four, one of these days you are going to cross the line, then what will happen? You'll be expelled that is what will happen."  
  
"Come off it Lily it was one little prank. No one even noticed a difference in the water closet and if they did it would just get blamed on Myrtle." Sirius said with a smirk.  
  
"Oh you are insufferable. All of you, Remus I would have at least thought you would have had the brains to try to persuade them not to put dungbombs in Moaning Myrtle's water closet."  
  
"They wanted to place the bombs Lily, at least I got them to set them off there then where they wanted to put them." Remus said defensively.  
  
"And where did they want to put them?" Lily had the look of a mother expecting an answer.  
  
"Stop that Lily you look like my Mum when I have caused an explosion at home." James complained. "We were going to put them in the Slytherin water closets."  
  
Lily looked scandalized until she realized that everyone, even the two guests were laughing, and she let out a smile. "Now there's my girl smiling at our pranks like she always does." Sirius spouted as he put his arm around Lily's shoulder.  
  
"Greoff you git." Lily shrugged off his arm before looking at her watch. "You three better get going if you don't want to miss History of Magic."  
  
"Can't miss that one can we gentleman. It would mean missing our morning naps. I guess introductions will have to wait till lunch then. Cheerio then." Sirius still grinning put his arms around Remus and Peter's shoulders and they started off to their next class leaving behind a one hopelessly giggling girl, two boys smiling, and the other girl with daggers in her eyes.  
  
"I swear he is the most errggg. I can't even put it into words." Lily stomped her foot as she looked after the departing trio.  
  
"Tell us how you really feel Lily. Might make it all better." James spoke seriously but ruined it by grinning.  
  
"James Potter you are just as bad as those three. In fact you are their leader. I swear that at times I could just scream at all four of you." Lily turned from him with a flounce and held out her hand to Rena. "It's nice to see you again Rena. And this must be Colin. I'm Lily Evans, 6 th year perfect for Gryffindor."  
  
"And I am James Potter, the other 6 th year perfect from Gryffindor." Both Colin and Rena shook hands with the pair.  
  
"I'm Colin Peters and this is Rena Mallory. We're are here on a sort of observation program from South Africa." Colin hesitated but continued after Rena nodded. "So what can you tell us about Hogwarts?"  
  
"Well Hogwarts was founded by…" Lily started but James cut in.  
  
"Now Lily they don't want to know all that boring stuff, if they did they could read Hogwarts: A History like you do." James threw his arm around the slightly taller Colin, "Now my friend let me tell you about the real Hogwarts…"  
  
Lily rolled her eyes but motioned Rena to follow as they ascended the stairway to the Gryffindor tower. 


	7. Easiest Girl in All of Hogwarts

James did a good job in filling in Rena and Colin on life at Hogwarts in 1978. They learned that Potion Master MacGreggor was very pro-Slytherin, that the new Transfiguration Professor McGonagall was pro-Gryffindor but didn't show favoritism, and that Professor Binns was still dead and still as boring as ever. The quartet split up once they reached the Gryffindor Common room, Lily and Rena going in search of a set of robes that would be small enough while Colin and James were looking for robes that would be long enough.  
  
As Lily looked through her trunk to find old robes from the last year she filled in Rena on who else was in their year. "Well you have already met all the 6 th year boys. Sirius is anything but serious, and never ask if anyone else is serious in his presence or he'll butt in and say they aren't but he is." Lily rolled her eyes a bit and Rena grinned. "Remus is actually a nice guy, but he is always getting sick. Peter scares me, and seems just a bit slimy if you get my drift, but he is always under James' shadow. James is kinda a mixture of Sirius and Remus. He can be nice when he wants to, gets great marks without even trying, likes to play pranks and all he thinks about besides pranks and girls is Quidditch, he is the captain of the house team."  
  
Rena nodded, "So what about the girls?"  
  
"Well there are 4 of us in all, Arabella Ackerley, Cathleen Toggle and Angelina Bryce. Arabella is nice enough as is Angelina but watch your back around Cathleen. If she finds out whom you like she'll try to take him just to spite you. I bet you she'll have her eye set on your Colin before the end of the day. Here they are." Lily held up a set of robes then brought them over to Rena. "I hope they will fit."  
  
"Well they just have to get me through the day, Professor Dumbledore said we could go to Hogsmeade after classes were out. And if not, I know a charm to shrink them a bit." Rena said as she put them on. "And he is not my Colin. That is just wrong."  
  
"Why is it wrong if he is your Colin, you cousins?"  
  
"No, it just isn't right. Our fathers never got along when they were in school together, that's all." Neither did our grandfathers, Rena added to herself. "Well what do you think?" Rena spun around.  
  
Lily looked her over, "They'll do for as long as you need them. I thought I was short, you're shorter than me."  
  
"Yeah my father keeps hoping that I'll hit my growth spurt, I don't have the heart to tell him that I won't be growing much more. Course it does make being a keeper a bit hard, but I get by."  
  
"You play Quidditch?" Rena looked up from tying her shoes into Lily's surprised face.  
  
"Umm yeah well see umm. We don't have a lot of students at our school so everyone who can play will play, even the girls." Rena tried to cover up her slip. Lily just nodded and looked at her strangely.  
  
"Well we should get down to the common room." Rena nodded and followed Lily out. When they got to the common room they saw that the boys were already waiting for them. Rena burst out laughing after seeing Colin in his borrowed robes. The red haired boy's uniform was about 2 inches too short in the legs and the arms.  
  
"Colin you can't even do a simple charm to make it fit can you?" Rena asked still giggling. Colin gave her a longsuffering look and Rena took some pity on him and performed the charm.  
  
Lily and James watched the two visitors interact, "So what did he say about himself."  
  
"Not a lot, he plays seeker on their house Quidditch team and she is the keeper and the captain."  
  
"Captain? Rena didn't mention that, must have slipped her mind."  
  
Colin came over to them and they stopped talking, "So we going down for lunch?"  
  
James swept his hand toward the portrait hole, "After you senioritas." Lily rolled her eyes as she grabbed Rena's arm and dragged her ahead of the boys.  
  
The trip to the Great Hall occurred without incident and soon Rena and Colin were sitting at the Gryffindor table with Lily and James's friends. The introductions when quick, with both Rena and Colin having a bit of trouble keeping themselves from shuddering when they shook hands with Peter, they were soon caught up in the conversations around the table. At least they acted caught up in their conversations. Cathleen and Angelina took it upon themselves to explain the hierarchy of Hogwarts, Rena smiled through most of their talk, with what she felt were discrete glances to where Coin was sitting with James and his friends.  
  
"Rena isn't that correct?" Angelina asked.  
  
"Yeah sure." Rena answered. When the girls laughed Rena looked at them, "What did I just say yes too?"  
  
Angelina grinned, "I just asked if Dumbledore wore ear plugs. You must find something interesting at that end of the table. I asked 3 times if you were dating Colin. But I guess that question is answered." Angelina and Cathleen began laughing as Rena flushed.  
  
"Come off it Cathleen you just wanted to know if he is free. Rena, Cathleen here is a man-eater and if Colin is free he will be her next victim, I mean boyfriend." Lily said with a bit of a smirk.  
  
"So what is your school like Rena?" Arabella asked, trying to changed the subject.  
  
"A lot like it is here. Different professors and some subjects are different but besides that nothing is really changed." Rena said with a shrug.  
  
"Are all the boys as dishy as Colin?" Angelina asked with a squeak.  
  
Rena tried not to look surprised by her question, then answered noncommittally "Some are, others aren't."  
  
"So does Colin have a girlfriend?" Cathleen persisted.  
  
"Come off it Cathleen are boys all you think about? Let the guy have at least one day before you start chasing after him." Lily taunted.  
  
"At least I go for guys I like Lily. That is better than sitting around pining for James Potter."  
  
"No you just date and drop when you get bored." Lily shot back.  
  
"Should we stop them?" Rena leaned over to Angelina.  
  
"Nah they'll stop on their own. It was nice talking to you, hopefully we can talk again soon."  
  
Rena looked confused until Cathleen stood up, "Come on Angelina I feel we aren't wanted."  
  
"Took you long enough Cathleen." Lily mumbled as they moved away. The girls turned back to their lunches as if nothing had come of it.  
  
The boys sat at the other end of the table talking about the pranks that they were planning. Colin only listened with half of an ear as he watched the Slytherin table. One of the girls that caught his eye did so because she looked familiar. "Don't even think about it Colin that's Narcissa Snape. First off she is a 5 th year. Secondly her brother is the greasy guy over there, Servers Snape and her fiancé is Lucius Malfoy, who just graduated last year. Third she is as vain as she pretty. Fourth and most importantly she is a Slytherin." James commented, causing Colin's jaw to drop.  
  
"That is Narcissa Ma…Snape?" Colin was quite shocked, not to find out that she was Malfoy's fiancée but that Rena was related to Professor Snape. "I wasn't thinking of anything, except that she looks a bit like Rena doesn't she."  
  
James cocked his head to study the Slytherin girl. "Well they share the same hair and nose. I never thought I would see some one who would have that silvery blonde hair. But Rena does have it, except hers is kinda bushy. What did you almost call Narcissa though? Malfoy?"  
  
"Well you said her boyfriend last name was Malfoy. I guess I figured that he had some claim on her then." Colin shrugged then as he bit into a roll.  
  
"And is there a girl that you have a claim on? Maybe Rena?" Sirius asked with a smile. Before they could get an answer another girl saddled up to the table.  
  
"Hello there, we haven't been introduced yet. I'm Cathleen Toggle and this is my friend, Angelina Bryce. I hope that James and his friends will make you feel welcome, but if not come find me." She trailed a hand along Colin's chest as she walked out the Great Hall.  
  
After she had exited Colin turned to the others, "Are all the girls that attend here all that bold?"  
  
"No not even close Cathleen is one of the most bold, though. And one of the easiest." Remus spoke with a sneer.  
  
"You're just angry that you didn't drop her before she dropped you. But Remus is right she is shameless. I think she has dated every eligible guy here. She doesn't play hard to get." James spoke with a voice of experience.  
  
"Sirius here was the only one to get away from her trap and leave before her before she left him." Remus spoke with a smile, "But don't think she'll let it happen again. She was humiliated pretty badly after that."  
  
"Well I only dated her to get back at her for you two. And I did, didn't I?" Sirius asked with a smile. "So Colin what would you say your relationship with Rena is?"  
  
Colin began to speak but was interrupted by the passing Lily, "Come on boys, you don't want to be late for our next class do you?"  
  
James shot Lily a look, "Thanks for the reminder Mother. We'll see you after class Colin."  
  
The Marauders plus two were gone before either Colin or Rena could say another word. Rena plopped down on the bench next to Colin and began picking at the cut veggies that were left on a platter in the middle of the table. "So that is your grandfather?" She asked out of curiosity.  
  
"It would seem so. I have heard the stories that Remus and Sirius tell but I never thought they were actually telling us only a portion of what they did. Your grandmother goes here still. You look a bit like her you know."  
  
"Father use to say I reminded him of her, when I was little. I have never been sure if that was a complement or an insult, though. I like your grandmother, she is really sweet." Rena spoke looking at her fingers.  
  
"She seemed a bit full of herself." Colin commented.  
  
"Yeah," Rena smiled as she stood up pocketing something, "I figured that is where you got it from. See you in the common room." She bolted out of the Great Hall.  
  
Colin ran after her, "I'll get you Renita Mallory." 


	8. So can we be friends?

Colin chased Rena up the stairs to the Gryffindor portrait getting there a second to late. The Fat Lady was munching on a bunch of grapes, "Password?"  
  
Colin thought for moment trying to remember what James had told him earlier. He finally swore under his breath, "I forgot, can't you just let me in this one time. You know me I am your favorite." Colin begged.  
  
The portrait looked scandalized, "I have no clue who you are so you can't be my favorite. And if you are chasing that nice girl that I just let in I don't think it is wise to let you in." She then before he could protest, she turned her back to him.  
  
Colin tried everything he could to get her to turn around and let him in but nothing worked. Finally after what seemed like hours, but in actuality was only 15 minutes at the most, the portrait opened and Rena stuck her head out. "Don't tell me the perfect Prefect forgot the password." Colin sent her a dirty look not saying anything. "Well I guess I can let you come in." She moved out of the way so that Colin could come in.  
  
"So what did you and Lily talk about?" Colin asked after they had flopped into the comfortable chairs in front of the fire.  
  
"Nothing really, what did that Catherine girl say to you?" Rena tried to keep the venom out of her voice, but Colin smirked catching it.  
  
"She just said hi and welcomed me, jealous?" Colin asked with a raised eyebrow.  
  
"No, but just remember she is as old as our grandparents in our time."  
  
"Sure but not right now." Colin pointed out, "But I was warned off by Remus and Sirius." Rena mumbled something her breath, which Colin thought sounded like good. "You know I was thinking,"  
  
"I thought you were advised by your doctor not to do that too much." Rena interrupted snidely.  
  
Colin just rolled his eyes and continued, "I was thinking that maybe we should put aside our differences and at least present the front of being friends."  
  
Rena looked at him in disbelief. "You want to just put it all aside? So we will just act as friends? Colin we can't even talk to each other with out fighting."  
  
"We were able to study potions and divination without fighting too much." Colin protested  
  
"Except for the day when you insulted me and my father. Everything always goes back to my father doesn't it? For your information Colin Potter I may be a Malfoy but it doesn't mean I am my father. Of course being a Malfoy you just decided I am evil and I have had to spend the past 6 years proving otherwise."  
  
"I don't think you are evil, and I am not the only one who judges people by their father. You didn't even give me the time of day until Jamie and Joe made you hang out with us. And you only became friends with them because they were on the Quidditch team."  
  
Rena stood up and came to stand in front of Colin, "I didn't just become friends with them because they were on the Quidditch team. I became friends with them because they friendly to me and didn't hold my family name against me. In fact most of your family likes me, come to think of it only you and your uncle Ron hold the fact I am Draco Malfoy's daughter against me."  
  
"I don't dislike you Rena." Colin said softly, "As for Ron he'd hold a grudge against Merlin if he thought it would get him something."  
  
"Well you have funny way of showing that you don't dislike me." Rena said.  
  
Colin patted the seat next to him and Rena sat down cautiously. "Rena I don't dislike you, I am sorry if you have gotten that impression. Why don't we start over?" He stood up and held out his hand. "Hi we have never met before, my name is Colin Harold Potter, currently known as Colin Peters. And you my lady would be?"  
  
Rena smiled slightly, nodded her head slightly in acknowledgement as she held out her hand, "Renita Narcissa Malfoy, don't you dare laugh, but as there are others after my head I am going by Rena Mallory."  
  
"Well Miss Mallory would you be so kind as to allow me to escort you to Hogsmeade, I have heard we are both sorely in need of clothing."  
  
"Mister Peters it would my pleasure. But you're going to have to keep up." Rena jumped up and went for the door. Colin reacted with the inborn reflexes of a seeker and was chasing after her again.  
  
They made it to the gargoyle outside of Dumbledore's office out of breath, but giggling. "Do you think we lost him?" Rena asked.  
  
"Yeah I think so, but then again Professor Snape wasn't much of a challenge to get away from, speaking of Snape you won't believe what I heard." Colin said between heaves.  
  
"What did you hear?" Rena looked at him with her head cocked to the side.  
  
"Well just that your grandmother's maiden name is,"  
  
"Mr. Peters, Miss Mallory, you are early. Well come up, we are going to use floo powder to get to Hogsmeade. No need for us to get cold and wet is there?" Dumbledore said as he came up from behind them interrupting Colin. Colin and Rena exchanged a shrug as they followed the Headmaster up the stairs to his office. "I have already owled the owner of Gladrags so that is what you want to call out." He threw some Floo Powder into the fire turning the flames green, "Well ladies first, then Mr. Peters will go and I'll be right behind you both."  
  
"Gladrags" Rena called out as she stepped into the flames. The trip itself was quite short, but considering how close they were to Hogsmeade it wasn't much of a surprise. Rena stepped out of the fireplace and began brushing off the soot from her robe and Colin tumbled out knocking her to the ground.  
  
"Colin" Rena growled as she stood up ready to hex the daylights out of him.  
  
Dumbledore popped out of the fireplace before she could start and took in the scene before him, "Can't even leave the two of you alone for a minute, can I. My goodness you are almost as bad as Misters Black and Snape." The proprietress of the shop came back to where the noise was. "Madame these are the two I was telling you about, they both need school robes and a couple of things for every day wear. I'll leave the three of you to it while I go to get your school supplies." Dumbledore started for the door, "Oh and Madame they are both in Gryffindor." With that Dumbledore left the store, the bell of the door twinkling behind him.  
  
The proprietress looked over the two new students with some consideration then sent them off to separate dressing rooms. The rest of the afternoon seemed to fly by and crawl at the same time as they tried on robe after robe, finally after what seemed like hours both Colin and Rena were properly outfitted for however long they would be staying. "The headmaster said you were to meet him at Three Broomsticks when you were done. Your bil1 and your purchases will be sent to the school. Good-day."  
  
Colin and Rena looked at each other and shrugged before pulling their new cloaks around themselves and going out into the street. As soon as the shop door was closed Rena turned to Colin, "So what did you find out about my grandmother?"  
  
Colin looked confused, "Your grandmother?"  
  
Rena sighed and rolled her eyes, "Yes you said that you had found something out that I would find interesting about her. What is it?"  
  
Colin thought for a moment, obviously forgetting what he had discovered, then he remembered. "Oh yeah well see I was talking with James and the guys and I saw your grandmother across the hall. I guess I was staring at her. James starts talking about her and how I should watch my step."  
  
"So my grandmother is pretty, and you were staring at her. Big deal, even though I have to say ick, she's my grandmother for Merlin's sake." Rena's face was twisted in disgust.  
  
"I know that, and I was only staring cause the two of you look so much alike. But that wasn't what was so interesting, the interesting part is that her name is Narcissa Snape." Colin waited with baited breath for Rena's reaction.  
  
"Did you say Snape?" Rena raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Yes Snape, like our DADA teacher."  
  
"Oh for Merlin's sake that can't be true." Rena said in disbelief.  
  
"Well we can always ask Dumbledore." Colin pointed out.  
  
"Ask me what?" Dumbledore's voice came from behind the two students, startling both of them.  
  
"Where did you come from." Rena asked her hand over her heart.  
  
"I saw you two pass by Three Broomsticks and thought you had gotten lost. What did you want to ask me."  
  
"We wanted to know how far into the year we have landed? When we left it was October 8th, but here it seems much later you have snow on the ground." Rena said not wanting to give anything away.  
  
"Well you were found out on the grounds early yesterday. Our groundskeeper's apprentice was the one that found you. Today is October 10 th."  
  
"You have all this snow this early in the year?" Colin looked around in disbelief at the snow that was melting.  
  
"The snow is from a freak storm that went by on Friday night. As you can see it is melting quickly. So it would seem you two haven't lost any days. Well we must be heading back I am sure you want to get settled into your dorm rooms and such." Dumbledore lead the two back toward Gladrags and soon they were back in his office. "I trust you can find your way back to your tower, so I'll see the two of you at dinner." 


End file.
